Give In
by OokamiJudge
Summary: Draco and Harry together? Is this real? Then why is Harry fighting it? What does Snape have to do with all of this?
1. Draco Minded

I don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would be one twisted little book that only a Boblander could love. But happily I can borrow the people and places from it so enjoy.

WARNING: This is a YAOI, if you don't know what that means or don't like it leave now. Any flames will be ignored and or deleted. There WILL be some oocness through out this fic, and maybe a mpreg depending on what the reviewers want. Once again how ever NO FLAMES they will still be ignored and or deleted. Finally this is /NOT/ a PWP and if you can spot what is wrong with this chapter you can get a reward of your choice from author's offers of prizes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

11111111222222222222111111111111222222222222222222211111111112222222222221111111111111111

Chapter 1: Draco Minded

Harry splashed cold water on his face as he stood over the sink in the in the boy's bathroom. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, he couldn't even remember what day it was, what bathroom he was in, where he should really be. He couldn't think of anything really, all he knew was that he needed to go to the door.

SO he did he headed for the door. Just as he was about to take the handle though the door opened on him. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back with someone on him. Slowly opening his eyes he met a steady and steely gaze. 'Merlin help me…' his mind cried out.

Draco glared at the boy below him. This was not what he came here for, not exactly at least. He had come here for himself; /Not/ to end up laying on Dumbledore's golden boy, especially not like this.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, why wasn't Malfoy moving. This was embarrassing enough, sitting here flat on his back with Malfoy's leg between his own, the other's body effectively pinning his to the tile below him. He shifted again trying to escape, but this time it had a different effect as his groin rubbed against Malfoy's thigh.

Draco raised a thin eyebrow as Potter shifted around below him. What in the name of Merlin was golden boy doing. Ooh and he looked so ravishable like that, just biting his lip like that.

Finally getting tired of being pinned to the cold floor Harry spoke up. "Are you just going to sit there Malfoy or are you going to let me up." He demanded silently willing the other boy to move before his returning condition could be found out.

Draco braced his hands on either side of the other boy's boy intending to pull himself up. That was until he realized why golden boy seemed to be squirming so much, or more exactly he felt why. So golden boy wasn't so perfect after all, or at least to some he wouldn't be that was if his guess to the other boy's discomfort was correct.

Deciding to test his theory Draco shifted the leg that was between Harry's a bit earning him a rather low groan. Lifting an eyebrow at the noise as if not realizing he was the cause of it he met Harry's gaze "Is something wrong Potter? Or was that just your brain groaning as you tried to make it think?" he sneered down at the green eyed boy.

"No Malfoy I am fine, as for my brain I am sure it.." Harry started, but his voice wavered as Draco 'accidentally' rubbed his thigh against his returning need again "..works just fine.." he managed to get out before he was forced to bite down sharply on his lower lip again.

Draco smirked again, this time making sure it was a patented Malfoy smirk. "You seem to be having a few problems for being fine Potter." He said shifting again, then pretending to lose his footing once again and 'falling' back onto Harry.

Harry's breath hitched as he was stimulated again, no this was not happening. He was /not/ laying on his back on the cold-or at least his mind said it should be though it didn't feel like it-floor of the boy's bathroom. He was /not/ being tormented like this by Draco Malfoy of all people. Most of all though he was /not/ liking it.

Draco shifted his weight again, his thigh brushing Harry's groin again, this time it earned him a quite unexpected reaction.

Harry threw his head back against the floor his eyes shut tightly, no this was not happening. If he just closed his eyes and though of something else the illusion would disappear and he would be alone again. But it didn't no matter how tightly he shut his eyes or bit his lip-which was now bleeding but strangely didn't hurt in the slightest-Malfoy was still there. The white haired boy was still laying on top of him, and was still sitting at that odd angle that kept the other's thigh firmly against his groin and his now hard member.

"You sure seem to be having a problem to me Potter" a voice purred in his ear. When had Draco-no Malfoy-gotten that close to him. When had the other moved to lay completely on top of him? No this had to stop, it was Malfoy, he couldn't do this. But it felt so good, the friction, it felt so nice. This was nothing like what he had just done to him self with his hand. No this was so much better. Suddenly something struck the boy wonder, he was responding to Malfoy. He didn't know when in his mental monologue his body had decided to betray him, but it had and he was now thrusting his hips up to meet Draco's-no Malfoy's.

Draco leaned back down his mouth just inches from Harry's ear, "What's wrong Potter?" he asked before his tongue flicked out to trace the outside of the other boy's ear. He thrust his hips down again grinding against the other boy's, but he could feel the tension in the form below him. Harry was fighting him now, he couldn't have that now could he.

Bracing his weight onto one arm he worked his now free arm between their bodies to work on Harry's robes. Easily undoing the fastenings that held it closed he eased the material off of the Quidditch toned form. He lifted his lower half enough to pull the robes form beneath his own form, but just as quickly fell right back down. He continued on his work as he pulled the white wife beater Harry was wearing from his pants.

He worked his hand under the white material ghosting his hand over Harry's stomach, doing no more then brushing his finger tips over the other's skin. When this earned him a strangled moan his hand traveled farther up taking the shirt with it as much as possible. He traced his hand over Harry's chest brushing the other's nipples causing his breath to hitch again.

His tongue flicked out to again trace the rim of the Gryffindor's ear pulling another strangled moan from him. "You like this, I know it, so why are you fighting it?" Draco again purred in Harry's ear his hand traveling slowly back down his chest.

"Not…this…you" Harry managed to answer in a low voice panting between his words. It felt so good, if only it wasn't Malfoy that was causing it, if only…

Draco cut off Harry's thoughts as he started to push down his pants. 'His pants! When had they even unbuttoned them? Or what about his belt?' his mind demanded of him. This was not going well at all, at least not in his opinion. His breathing picked up, becoming more shallow, and making him sound like he was panting. 'Not well at all.'

Draco smirked at the other boy's reaction. He slid his hand down farther on Harry's leg taking the pants with his hand. Deciding he liked this torture Draco sat up and threw one leg over the green eyed Gryffindor's hips. 'Much better, and much easer this way' his mind stated as he returned his hand back to it's place sliding down Harry's right leg. He now sat on Harry's hips facing the bathroom door-which had some how gotten locked and closed-and the other boy's legs.

He finally allowed his hand to stop it's footward traveled on Harry's right leg when his pants prevented farther advance. He shifted his attentions to Harry's other leg his hands ghosting down his left leg again taking the pant leg covering it with them. He enjoyed the shivers of the boy now below him and it caused a shiver of sorts to run through his own body stopping at his groin causing heat to fair strongly in him and finally prying a low and strangled groan from his throat.

He realized he was not going to be able to keep this up much longer so he picked up his work a bit. He finished removing Harry's pants and set to work on his boxers working them off in much the same manner as he had his pants. Finally he had the other boy undressed enough for his liking, so he started on him self.

He took much less time on him self, he didn't feel like putting on a show for Potter, once he had stripped off his outer robe the white t-shirt under and had pulled his pants and boxers down he was back in his original place, well for the most part. Due to his ministrations upon Harry's body the boy under him hadn't even tried to stop as he shifted his position to where he was laying completely between the other's legs.

He resettled him self to where he was propped up on his forearms and leaned down again. "So it is me you have the problem with Golden Boy?" he asked in something close to a teasing tone.

Harry's breath hitched again, and his mind became more fuzzy as he caused it to lack more in oxygen due to his hitch. His mind was mostly mush as far as he could reason due to the Slytherin's attentions to his body. He shivered involuntarily as Draco's words were ghosted over his ear and found their way to almost directly to his groin. The hot breath, the near teasing tone he had used, the skin on skin contact, he couldn't stop another groan from being pulled from his throat.

No sooner had it left his mouth however then was it followed by a slightly more strangled and fought moan as Draco ground his hips against his own. Finally his pleasure filled mind took over, and he stopped thinking as he returned the gesture "Fuck…this" he panted out finally "Just…fuck…me" he added once he gather enough air to and brains to get out coherent words.

Draco smirked "Only because you beg so nicely" he replied before grabbing Harry's hips…

11111111222222222222111111111111222222222222222222211111111112222222222221111111111111111

Yes I am mean, that is where this ends for you FF people. Ya see while I know I could push it farther, I am not going to as I want to have some time to finish it up. So if you want to read the rest of the chapter watch for it on AFF, same story title, same author name, it is just going to be a little bit longer in coming.

Oh and please R&R hope you all like my first attempt at a lemon/lime of any sort.


	2. Only a dream…

I don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would be one twisted little book that only a Boblander could love. But happily I can borrow the people and places from it so enjoy.

AUTHOR NOTE: This is during their seventh year. I am in denial about HBP and OofP so ya they didn't happen for this fic. Instead Voldie was beaten some time in their sixth year and at Hogwarts and was given to Majin Bob as a slave to do with as she wishes, so this is post evil man being able to do anything.

1111111122222222222211111111111122222222222222222221111111111

Chapter 2: Only a dream…

Harry snapped awake and stared around him at the closed hanging about his bed. That had not just happened, he had not just begged for Draco fucking Malfoy to do that to him. He hated that git and did not want to have him do any such thing to him. He shifted a bit causing his pajama bottoms to rub against the straining erection he still had. He hissed as the sensation nearly sent him over the edge and he groaned.

He sat up and wrapped his arms about his legs trying to ignore his problem as he buried his face in his legs. That could only mean one thing, and that was that he /had/ just dreamed that. Not only that though it also meant that he had, at least in the dream, liked it.

He sat for a long time just trying to wrap his thoughts about what that meant his thoughts going a million miles an hour as he did so. It had been a rather vivid dream. He shifted again, very vivid. He could still almost feel Draco. The way his hands had roamed over his body. The words that were ghosted over his ear causing him to shiver with need even as he tried to fight what was happening and the way his body was responding. He could still picture the Slytherin's half naked form, and just that thought alone caused him to bite his lip and groan again.

His thoughts were not stopping at that though and instead wondered farther into the dream. His lip started to bleed as he bit down even harder trying to suppress the moan that was trying to now work it's way from his throat. What was worse though with this train of though he could feel his now rather painfully hard length respond even more. Ok he had to do something about that before he made a mess of his pants. He pulled open the hanging to his bed and looked around the room.

He nearly startled himself to death when he saw the hanging to the other four beds open before it hit him. He was alone in the room. Well no matter he still needed to get to the shower. He pulled himself out from under his sheets and made his way to the shower taking some sweats and a turtle neck shirt with his when he noticed that it was just about dawn.

Out of habit he locked the door behind him before stripping off the light cloth pants he had worn to bed the night before. He stood there for a moment as the cold tile of the floor cooled some of the raging fire in his body. For once in all of his seven years at Hogwarts he was glad to have been left alone for Christmas break. He shuddered as he imagined what could have happened had there been others in the room. Considering his raging erection he had no clue what else he could have been doing or saying for other people to hear.

Another shudder ran through him as he remembered his words again. At first he was fine with his words after all he was trying to make the other boy stop. Towards then end though…his words form his dream rang in his mind over and over 'Fuck…this'…'Just…fuck…me'.

He spent a long time just standing there on the cold tile floor as the heat was both sapped and kindled in him now. He just could not make his words leave his mind. It was Draco. As in Draco Malfoy. As in his arch rival. He just could not have any feelings, especially /those/ feelings, for him. It was not for the reason most people would think though. Most would think he did not like them because Draco was another male, but that was not the case.

Late fifth year he had like most hormonal and horny boys started experimenting. At first it was just Cho Chang and all he ever did was kiss her. After her he went out with Ginny for a while but they had both ended up agreeing they were better as just friends. After Ginny though something had occurred to him, he had not really felt connected to either of his girlfriends, what did that mean for him?

Did that mean he was gay? Well Harry for one was definitely unsure about that, but it had not been hard for him to find a boy will to experiment with him. In the end they too had broken up but with even that time Harry found something out about him self. He was gay or at the very least he was bi. It had taken his the better part of last year after his break up with his fellow student to come to terms with that fully, but he had done it.

Sine that though Harry had not even tried to hide his new found wisdom about himself. So Dumbledore's Golden boy was at least bi, not like he cared. Well in the end it turned out he did care cause it only gained him more attention then he had before. He was already more famous then in fifth or even sixth year for his help in defeating Voldemort over this last summer. Then add to it the attention and looks he was now receiving from not just the admiring fan girls, but the admiring fan boys as well.

Harry shivered drawing himself from his thoughts. No it was not Draco's sex that bothered him, it was that it was Draco. Again words from the dream echoed in his head but not just his, this time Draco's joined them 'You like this, I know it, so why are you fighting it?' the other boy had asked him and his response 'Not…this…you' see even in his dream he knew it was only wrong because it was Draco.

Contemplating Draco's words though brought other results other then just the remembrance of the dream. His aching cock throbbed in need of released as Harry unwittingly tortured himself with his musings; or more exactly the voice and touch belonging to the man, quite literally, of his dreams. He groaned again, but this time from the impending head ach that was now threatening due to him trying to work out his confusing thoughts on no food and very little restful sleep.

Deciding that he really did need to get out so he could relax a bit and forget the dream he had just had he moved forwards and turned on the shower to a more chilled temperature then he normally would have and steeped into the spray of the shower. He could go have breakfast the go to Hogsmeade maybe a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks and a trip to Zinkos would help him forget.

1111111122222222222211111111111122222222222222222221111111111

Please R&R

Autumn Malfoy-Potter –More you wants so more you get, hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	3. …Or was it something else?

I don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would be one twisted little book that only a Boblander could love. But happily I can borrow the people and places from it so enjoy.

1111111122222222222211111111111122222222222222222221111111111

Chapter 3: …Or was it something else?

Draco sat up his bed and glanced about him at his room. As usual when he awoke he was alone in the large expanse of space he called a room while he was here at Hogwarts. He scanned over the furniture about him taking in the various pieces of lavish furnishing he had. He allowed a smirk to find it's way to his face, it was good to be head boy. He glanced at the standing clock in the corner of the room to see that it was rather early and frowned, why was he up so…

The dream that had woken him came back in a rush. He had run into Potter as the boy wonder had been heading out of the bathroom and after noticing that the other seemed to enjoy his initial attempt to get back up he had torment the other. His actions though had gotten out of hand. He had fucked the golden boy, and what was worse he had enjoyed it. He knew had had because he could feel, and for that matter see, the erection that was straining against the pants he had worn to bed the night before.

He scowled, this was just great not only was he having erotic dreams. He was now having erotic dreams about Potter. This probably would /not/ be happening if he had gone home for Christmas, but he had decided he didn't want to be alone. After golden boy had beaten the Dark Lord his father had been killed while the ministry people were trying to capture him, and his mother had been sent to prison and died a few weeks later. He had been alone now except for his godfather, Severus, for nearly a year now and while he was not fond of others he had to admit that it had been a bit too much for him this last summer.

This however was not a solution to his newly discovered issues with being alone. He would not be doing anything like that with Potter of all people anytime soon, he shuddered some at the thought he didn't even like guys so /why/ in Merlin's name had he just had that dream. 'Then why did you enjoy the dream so much, and why was Harry the one trying to stop it and not you' his mind countered as he flung the covers off and made his way to the bathing room that was in his room, yes very good to be Head Boy.

Flicking on the water to where it would hopefully be cold enough to help with his current problem he stripped off the pants he had worn to bed the night before and steeped into the cold spray of water. Bowing his head and letting his chin rest on his chest his eyes drifted closed as his thoughts wondered. At least they started to before he realized something, he had just called Potter Harry. He groaned as he realized his mistake, and while it had only been in his head he had still said it. "fuck" he mumbled to himself "must be that fucking dream" he added again to himself scowling at the entire situation.

"Fucking dream." He added as a shiver ran down him due to the cold water on his skin. He blinked a few times to clear the water that was flowing into his eyes from his hair due to the position of his head, but no matter how much he tried the water continued to flow into his eyes. Rather then annoy himself he decided to just allow his eyes to drift closed and tilted his head back up allowing the water to wash his hair back from him face.

He carded his hands through his hair making sure there were no tangles and that it was all wet. I wonder if it would feel like this if it was Harry washing it for me. His mind questioned causing a shiver of a different kind to run his spine. His eyes snapped open as he realized what he had just thought and that he had just called Potter Harry again, and immediately stumbled back a steep at the water started to sting his now open eyes.

"I did not just think that" the Slytherin tried to convince himself blinking a couple of ties as he tried to recover from slight shock and make his eyes feel better. This is just great first that dream about Potter and now I am having thoughts about him and calling him Harry. I bet golden boy did something to me, I bet this is his fault I bet golden boy did something to me yesterday at dinner, the pumpkin juice did taste funny. He must have put something in it, I bet it was a potion of some sort.

He scowled at the thought that maybe Harry- no it's Potter –Potter had given him some sort of potion. Great so the boy wonder couldn't get a boyfriend so he fed me something to were I got that dream and he thought that I would fall for him like one of his fans. He snorted at that thought so boy wonder had to resort to potions to get a date, great. Well maybe Severus would have something that could fix this, he would talk to him after breakfast.

He smirked at that, lets see what Potter has to say now that I figured him out and once I get my godfather to fix it, he thought. He would have fun with this one, the great Harry Potter having to use a potion to get himself a boyfriend. This was going to be a good day for Draco, he was sure it was going to be a great day.

Once he was sure he was properly clean he flicked off the water and using the water still in his hair he slicked his hair back against his scalp. That was another thing that had changed, he had found that gelling his hair back was just more trouble then it was worth in the end so now the only time it was slicked back was when it was still wet. Sure the towel was secured about his hips his made his way back out to the rest of his room.

Looking around his closet he found a pair of black leather pants, a white wife beater, and a green polo shirt all of which he pulled on before taking in his appearance in the mirror on the sliding closet door. It would do for now, he decide before retrieving his wand form the table by his bead and pitting it into a pocket specially for it on his right thigh. That done he made his way out of his room and headed down to the main hall.

1111111122222222222211111111111122222222222222222221111111111

Sorry so short, the next two chapters are probably going to be a bit shorter as well but after that I think they will pick up. It is just hard to make 'em to long when they are supposed to be about just one character. Well either way please R&R.

LadeeLilith – Thank you very much for reviewing. With this story I really needed it as I was not sure if people were really liking it. Well here was the next chapter hope ya liked it. Not to worry they will get to that for real eventually, and I am glad that my writing style amuses someone.


	4. Hogsmeade

I don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would be one twisted little book that only a Boblander could love. But happily I can borrow the people and places from it so enjoy.

1111111122222222222211111111111122222222222222222221111111111

Chapter 4: Hogsmeade …

He glanced around the great hall, there was really no one here since it was Christmas. He made his way to the sole table that now resided in the room sitting beside some first year Ravenclaw girl who's name he didn't know opting to avoid sitting next to the third year Slytherin.

He had grown rather fond of Christmas at Hogwarts over his seven years here and despite the fact that he still keenly felt his lacking family he liked it. He smiled at everyone at the table even managing one for even his hated potions master, today just seemed like good day that not even Snape could ruin.

They had only been eating a few moments when the second bain of his existence-and man of his dreams-at Hogwarts decided to make an appearance. As the man came closer there were suddenly two problems he could see. Problem one he didn't like him, but yet he could almost feel his hands on his skin and hear his voice as his mind instantly pulled the dream back up and his face heated up. The second problem that he realized a little too late…

"Potter." Was the only greeting he got as Draco took the seat to his side. Yes that was the other problem he had just discovered the only seat left was the one between him and that Slytherin. Well at least he wasn't between the two Slytherins. That would not have been very comfortable especially considering which one the other happened to be. He had missed the boy's sorting, but he had meet up with him a couple of time since then and he was as much of a prick as Malfoy was on a good day, and then that annoying attitude really it was like a slightly nicer version of his rival who liked to fight the muggle way a lot more.

As the meal progressed he was a bit put off though when Malfoy didn't take the time to insult him. He saw him shoot a few glances his way and a couple at Professor Snape, but he never actually said anything. He was glad for it at the same time though. No speaking from Draco meant easier to not think about the dream, meant less likely to embarrass himself. It couldn't last though could it? No that would just be a good thing for him and nothing good ever happened to him.

He didn't know what exactly had set Draco off just that he suddenly realized that he and the other Slytherin's voices were raising and were getting dangerously close to yelling now. "Shut it Li!" was about the only thing he ended up being able to discern from their words and that was the last thing from Draco's mouth before he was leaving with his robes whipping behind him.

He blinked watching him go before turning his attention back to the table only to find Li glairing at him. He returned the other's look before pulling himself to his feet and heading out of the room as well and right out the front door of the school. He had had enough to eat for now he was not going to deal with stupid Slytherins and the house problems.

What he missed on his exit though was the odd smirk that Professor Snape was wearing. Though it was probably a good thing he did too, anything other then a scowl on that man's face never boded well for anyone and with Harry already having problems he didn't really need more did he?

Instead the boy-who-had-gotten-tired-of-his-name-being-the-boy-who-defeated-Voldemort-and-insisted-he-was-Harry just made his way to Hogsmeade with only one snake problem to worry about.

Taking a deep breath of the chilled air and looking over the snow covered town he decided that Zinko's was first. He quite enjoyed the joke shop, especially now that he had found an easy way to get the things back into the castle even on Filch's bad days. Yep that map was great, he had liked having it. If Filch was having a bad day all he had to do with hide all his finds at this end of one of the entrances, usually the Shrieking Shack, and come get them with his cloak later. Oh yes very nice and baffling to the man too.

He grinned walking out of the joke shop with a bag full of new toys tucked into an inner pocket of his robe. He had spent a while in there apparently because the sun was now rather high and his stomach was begging for food. So the Three Broom Sticks was defiantly his next stop. This was probably one of the few things he liked about being of age now; he could go in here anytime he wanted.

He made his way to the bar and ordered a butter beer, ok so the more things change the more they stay the same. He might be of age and could definitely have anything he wanted, so what did he order? Butter Beer. What could he say old habits die hard, well and Butter Beer probably was one of the better things he had had to drink. He could still remember that time Ron had convinced him to have a go at shots of Firewhisky with him. That had not ended good at all, but what he wouldn't give now to be able to do it again.

It wouldn't happen though so many had died in that battle, Ron had been one of them Hermione too. Yes problems on top of problems that was all he ever got. This thing with Malfoy was just the latest in a string of problems that got to be thrown his way. Great and now he felt depressed again, not even the drink was helping to cheer him. He sighed and ordered a couple more bottles of the drink to take with him. He knew he had some homework somewhere he could get to to distract himself for a bit.

He stood up paying for his drinks and shoving the unopened Butter Beers into another couple pockets in his cloak and made his way out. He hadn't been in there very long, or at least not as long as Zinko's had distracted him, but the sun had moved some so he had been in there longer then it seemed. It took him very little time to get back to the school, or at least it seemed that way as he really didn't want to get there. The trip to the empty dormitories was much slower he found as he found no less then four trick steeps and took at least 3 wrong turns with the stair way moved while he was on it, he was just too distracted for his subconscious to even work properly it seemed.

He did finally make his way back to his room, but even with his work sitting right there he couldn't manage to concentrate on it. Thoughts of Ron, Hermione, and even Draco just wouldn't leave him be. So in the end he just sat there with his work drifting in memories.

1111111122222222222211111111111122222222222222222221111111111

Again sorry it's so short, and sorry it has taken so long my muse has been rather dead lately. Hope ya like this chapter xLovelessOtakux and LadeeLilth.


End file.
